1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid in which a moving force toward one side is acted on a plunger when a coil is energized and a shift device provided with the solenoid.
2. Related Art
For example, a shift lever device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-168264 includes a magnet that is of an electric magnet, and a plunger (movable iron core) is provided inside a coil and the plunger and the coil are accommodated in a frame (yoke) in a case that the plunger is provided in the magnet. When the magnet (coil) is energized to generate a magnetic force, a moving force into the frame (into the coil) acts on the plunger to inhibit movement of the plunger to an outside of the frame (to the outside of the coil), and the magnet (plunger) attracts a yoke plate.
An operation of a shift lever from a “P” shift position is permitted, when the magnet is energized to inhibit the movement of the plunger to the outside of the frame and the magnet attracts the yoke plate. On the other hand, the operation of the shift lever from the “P” shift position is inhibited, when the magnet is not energized to permit the movement of the plunger to the outside of the frame and the magnet does not attract the yoke plate.
At this point, in the magnet, a core (fixed iron core) is assembled in the frame and disposed in coaxial with the plunger. A force attracting to the core by the magnetic force acts on the plunger to increase the moving force into the frame acting on the plunger, when the magnet is energized.
However, in the shift lever device, due to the yoke plate being brought into surface contact with the magnet (plunger) by a biasing force, the plunger comes into contact with the core, and the movement of the plunger into the frame is stopped, the magnet is energized. When the magnet is energized, it suffices that the movement of the plunger into the frame is inhibited (the plunger is retained in the frame), it is not necessary to move (attract) the plunger into the frame. Accordingly, it is not necessary that the moving force into the frame acting on the plunger be increased by the core.
Here, if the structure is possible such that the core is not assembled in the frame in the magnet, the number of components can be decreased to reduce cost.